


Hands

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: If it's cheesy..., Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They love each other, basically fluff, bear with me, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama kissing Hinata's knuckles. </p><p>Both of them being awkward at physical contact. </p><p>Basically the usual quarrel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_dark_haired_perv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/gifts).



> HI. This fic is for kagehina exchange and it's gifted to the lovely #157. But you can totally enjoy it as per normal and... yeah, happy reading :)
> 
> To the receiver of this fic: hello friend, if you have an ao3 account it would be great because I could officially gift it to you :)) Tell me if you like this or if something bugs you I don't mind editing it for you (small edits please haha) happy kagehina exchange day! I really hope you like this do give me feedback :> annd let's be friends it's always awesome to know another kagehina fan  
> Ok bye ww

It has been a week since they became boyfriends. _Boyfriends_! Just the thought of that word sent a bubble of happiness rising through Hinata. Many events had led to them realizing their feelings for each other and finally, they had figured out what exactly was between them. Albeit with some help from their teammates. They were always idiots about details and relationships and feelings and stuff like that.

None of those things were as important as volleyball; they both agreed that volleyball will always be their number one.

Well, minor details like that weren’t important anyway.

 _Scratch that._ Not all details were unimportant. The both of them had a problem. And it was very, very real.

The first time it happened, Hinata thought it was only because of the novelty of their relationship transforming from best friends and partners into something foreign, intimate and wonderful. Hinata had shyly slipped his hand into Kageyama’s on their way home, his fingers brushing softly against the inside of his palm. Before Hinata knew, Kageyama had jerked his hand away so violently that he jumped in shock. Hinata wasn't quick to feel hurt. They weren’t used to it yet and that was all.

The second time, Hinata had just executed a perfect spike. The kind that made him felt all kinds of happy and the utmost satisfaction. The moment he landed, he turned to face Kageyama and Kageyama was looking right back at him, pride and fondness for Hinata shining in his deep blue eyes. On impulse, Hinata ran towards him and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama froze, his whole body growing rigid.

“Get off me, I’m all sweaty,” he croaked as he shoved Hinata off him, none too gently. Hinata was left feeling utterly confused. Weren’t the both of them supposed to be boyfriends now? Why was Kageyama treating him so coldly? He frowned and ducked his head, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, completely oblivious to Kageyama who was now all red-faced and flustered, glaring fixedly down at his own two hands.

 

Still, Hinata tried his very best not to let it get to him. Hinata was good at doing that. Definitely. As he was mulling over those things, his head suddenly snapped backwards as he fell to the floor, face angry red and stinging. An errant volleyball had very accurately smacked into his face as he was zoning out by the sidelines of the court. Hinata’s face had an uncanny affinity with volleyballs. “Hinata!” A very anxious voice shouted from the other side of the court, the owner of the voice approached swiftly and hauled him up from the ground, hands cupping Hinata’s cheeks gently.                   “Are you okay? You’re not hurt? Stupid, idiot, dumbass Hinata! Why do you always get balls in your face-” Kageyama closed his mouth, stopping mid sentence. “I… Uh…” He coughed, awkwardly. As if he just realized where he had placed his hands, Kageyama quickly withdrew them; they hung in the air for another awkward moment before returning reluctantly to his sides. Yet, his eyes still betrayed his concern for the boy in front of him.

Through it all, Hinata was stunned. Everything had happened too quickly and he was slow to respond. Finally, he recovered to himself and stared up at Kageyama, molten brown eyes opened wide.

“Kageyama… you…”

“Oh great! You’re alright!” He offered Hinata a brief flash of white teeth before spinning away and heading in the opposite direction.

“Kageyama! Wait!” Hinata called, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

Practice was unusually hard that day and everyone was exhausted by the end of the day. They leaned against the sides of the gym, chatting lazily and gulping down water. Hinata gazed at his teammates and grinned to himself. He belonged here. The team was _his_ team. He was a part of them. He then noticed Kageyama leaning close to the door of the gym, a slight distance from the others, head drooping on his chest, one hand resting on his bottle. Kageyama always put in his hundred percent for every practice, giving his best effort. It was one of the many things Hinata admired about Kageyama. Kageyama’s steady determination and unwavering strength was always there to support him even when they were arguing, even when they were only mere partners, even before they became _this_. Whatever it was. His eyes softened as he observed Kageyama, lips curving into a small smile. He crept towards Kageyama and squatted in front of him. Being a head shorter than his boyfriend, he had little opportunity to see him up close like this.

Kageyama was dozing lightly, eyes closed and head tilted. He had surprisingly long lashes. Hinata’s hand unconsciously reached out and gingerly stroked the lashes brushing the top of Kageyama’s sharp cheekbones. His fingers glided, curious and almost exploratory, across the slant of his eye, tracing over the bridge of his nose, sliding softly down towards the tip of it. He failed to notice that the previously even breathing of the sleeping Kageyama was suddenly missing, stopped short and held. Too fascinated he was by this version of Kageyama without his constant frown and piercing blue gaze.

It all happened in a blur. Kageyama’s hand reached over, so fast that Hinata was caught off guard, effectively trapping and stopping his fingers from continuing on to his lips. Hinata blushed wildly, and tried to shake off the grip on his hand to no avail. Kageyama gave a huge yawn, stretching his other arm and rubbed carelessly at an eye. When he opened his midnight eyes, Hinata’s breath caught. Their eyes met in that instant and Hinata found himself unable to look away. Golden brown on midnight blue. The moment between the two of them was so pregnant, with tension, with the unsaid, the untouchable. He could not help but give a little shudder in anticipation. Of what, he has no clue. Then, slowly but surely, Kageyama brought Hinata’s hand up back towards his face, still maintaining eye contact, his neck bent forward and he pressed a tiny, gentle kiss on the back of his hand. It looked so pale held within Kageyama's larger and tanned one. Hinata could only make a strangled little sound at the back of his throat.

All hell broke loose within Hinata’s head. He thought that his brain might have accidentally short circuited. Was that a _burning_ smell wafting into the air?! KAGEYAMA WAS STILL HOLDING HIS HAND. And it seemed like he wasn't quite done yet. His lips traveled from the middle of the back of Hinata's hand, softly skimming the smooth skin, down to the knuckles, on which he placed another kiss. It felt like the petals of a blossom brushing against his skin. It was the most exquisite feeling.

He felt like he was going to faint, or fall over and die or combust on the spot. All that would be left would be a mere spot of brown on the ground. Nothing more. No one could survive when their heart was going ‘bwahhhh’ like his was. _No one_.

“K-k-kageyama…” he managed to stammer out with some effort. His blush was a raging thing, rushing up his neck to spread out on his cheeks and ears. Like a spot of pink watercolour dropped onto paper, the pigment fanning out and filling the white with colour.

Hinata looked absolutely adorable. Kageyama could not help but continue with his advances. Giving a squeeze to the hand clutched in his, he proceeded to turn it over, the tip of his nose leaned against sensitive pads of Hinata's fingers as he kissed the inside of them. Sooty eyelashes fanned across his cheeks as his slowly closed his eyes. The sight of it sent tingling shivers up and down Hinata's spine. Kageyama’s beauty struck him at the worst timings possible. He made an unintelligible noise again and this time he succeeded in snatching back his hand.

"W-what are you trying to d-do! You wanna go?” He raised his fists up. Looking completely harmless and adorable. Kageyama snorted, eyes crinkling at the corners as he tried to contain laughter.

“Yeah sure, dumbass, as if you could win,” he smirked confidently.

“What!” Hinata's mock-menacing expression turned sour. “You don't think I can beat your ass?” He narrowed his eyes at Kageyama.

He responded with a scoff. THE NERVE. “Gwahhh! You're gonna get it!!” He prepared to pounce onto the boy with hair black as a crow's feathers.

But he was a second too late as Kageyama shot up to his feet, gathered his stuff in the blink of an eye and was bolting out the door before he could do a thing. How was the guy so huge yet able to move so fast?

“Hey- wait up! I haven't-” Hinata hurriedly got his stuff and chased after the taller boy.

The rest of the team looked on, shaking their heads and started betting on when they were gonna do it.

 

“KA-GE-YA-MAAAAAA!” Hinata sped past him with a hoot of laughter, his orange hair like a bright flare of light in the gloom of the evening. Kageyama immediately upped his pace, easily matching his steps with Hinata. It was only him who could chase up to him, running in sync and side by side. It was the best feeling and nothing will ever change that. There was nothing to be afraid of.

This time, Kageyama dared. He scooped up Hinata's hand in his and held tight, fingers weaving naturally together, palm flush against palm.

The grin Hinata gave him as he looked up at him was the most perfect thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Thanks for reading this plotless thing. As always, comments and kudos will forever be appreciated ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and p.s.  
> Happy birthday kags


End file.
